blackguardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackguards 2
Blackguards 2 is set only a few years after the story of the first game, but will bring along many changes – for the well-known characters as well as for players. Blackguards 2 will stay an SRPG focusing on turn-based, strategic battles with a group of scoundrels as anti-heroes. Some of the best known Blackguards from the first game will be part of the team again – unfortunately, their lives didn’t go very well in the interim. Characters Dwarf Naurim has retired with his fame as a successful gladiator and defeater of the Nine Hordes. He used his popularity for shady businesses and excessive parties and got quite potbellied – not a very good condition for battles, and so he hung up his axe and ditched his old gang. Wizard Zurbaran was even less lucky: his mistress tracked down the former slave, who was unable to escape servitude. She shackled, mortified, and sold him for one symbolic copper piece at the slave market. Takate, on the other hand, is back among the forest people and arranges his own gladiatorial games, letting humans fight for their destiny, just as he was forced to. He believes there are no challenges left after the defeat of the Nine Hordes. Story Nevertheless, their fame for defeating the Nine Hordes seems to be everlasting – at least for the three survivors, as all others have found their end. Cassia, main protagonist of Blackguards 2, is looking for them: Cassia’s only goal is to rule from the Shark Throne at all costs, even if it’s only for one day. In the Blackguards she sees the fighters and the power she needs for her plans, even if they are a shadow of their former glory: Naurim became fat and lazy, but also more cunning; Zurbaran lost his self-confidence; and Takate seems to have lost his killer instinct. Together with Cassia the three remaining Blackguards will be the main characters of Blackguards 2. In many quests the group will travel through South Aventuria to fulfill Cassia's dream. Game Blackguards 2 will again be based on the RPG rulebook of The Dark Eye, but it will come with some revisions, optimizations, and simplifications. Gameplay will focus on turn-based battles once more – this time players have to conquer Cassia’s lands and defend them against intruders when the need arises. The enemies can recapture the territories from the Blackguards. When not fighting, players can quest and develop their characters. Common in RPGs, quests will offer optional and alternative plotlines. Furthermore, Blackguards 2 will have new weapons, armor, enemies, and stamina as additional battle resources. On top of that, Blackguards 2 will involve mechanics that have been requested by players of the first game, like improved line of sight, cover, and formation. Controls Images ;Artwork Cassia Portrait.jpg Cassia Artwork.jpg CassiasMask 07 Mask.png Faramud8 med.jpg MarketingCassiaSingle med.png Shark pole banner.png Spider pole banner.png ;Screenshots Blackguards 2 gamescom (1).jpg Blackguards 2 gamescom (2).jpg Blackguards 2 gamescom (3).jpg Blackguards 2 gamescom (4).jpg Blackguards 2 gamescom (5).jpg Blackguards 2 gamescom (6).jpg Blackguards 2 gamescom (7).jpg Video File:Blackgaurds 2 Trailer Category:Blackguards 2